


Eren and Levi being gay on main ig

by sick_and_tired_of_this



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sick_and_tired_of_this/pseuds/sick_and_tired_of_this
Summary: I did that for my two cousins and unless you feel like reading a badly written lemon then just don't ❤️ I just realized we lost e few episodes on the way so like there are a few gaps that I am not willing to edit
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Eren and Levi being gay on main ig

I do not want to do this. This is made against my will, my greed for money (1€) taking over. After this I will be disappearing off of planet earth.

It's a college au btw bitch

Levi was sitting on the love seat of his dorm, waiting for his roommate to finally return so they can order food, the only thing keeping him distracted from his hunger was the book in his hand that he was barely paying attention to, scrolling on his phone with the other. For some reason he found himself in the same page he seemed to visit way too often. Eren Jaeger's profile. Aka his dormmate that happened to be very much late for lunch. 

He grumbled about to get up but as if on cue, the other man opened the front door making his way directly in the living room, proceeding to literally lay on top of his poor friend, stretching like a cat causing Levi to squeak under the other's weight.

"Eren get the fuck off" the shorter tried to scream, his voice muffled by the coat that were shoved in his face when this giant puppy decided to land on him. 

Eren shook his head like a child refusing to get up, making the slightly older man violently throw him on the floor, only to get dragged down with him. On him. Straddling his hips. Levi startled by his thoughts made a movement to get up, two hands on his waist stopping him from going anywhere. That made him look down on Eren. Who was smirking.

"Something wrong sir?" That certainly was a tone he had never thought his roommate would direct to him. It was the low and sultry one, flirty, the voice he used to get any girl he wanted. That made him jerk away right before landing with all of his strength on the younger boy.

"Your attitude maybe, you fucking brat" he said expecting to sound mean. He didn't. He sounded like he was playing along. Maybe that's what he wanted. To play along. But it would take him a lot to admit- In no time he was back on the love seat Eren already grinding down on him. And oh.

A whimper leaving the younger one's lips was all it took for Levi to loose his patience, grabbing a handful of the other's hair, pushing him on the floor.

"Clothes off if that's how you want to play brat, and your hands behind your back" (I am cringing so fucking hard rn jdjdjdmdn) was all he had to say to have his well toned roommate on his knees, naked as the day he was born fiddling around, suddenly shy and ashamed.

That made him chuckle in amusement. "Where's the confidence now, huh whore? What's wrong? Cat go your tongue?" If he was going to fuck up his relationship with his dormmate he was going to do it properly and thoroughly. His questions only made the younger one whimper more, making him even more amused.

"Be a good boy and open your mouth baby" (THE fucking cringe alert), Eren complying, opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out, trying his best to be a good, obedient boy because he brought this upon himself didn't he? And like a good boy he was he swallowed down what the other gave him (that's entirely up to your imagination. No it wasn't anything holy tho)

"What do you want Eren?" The use of his name elicited another whimper from him. "Come on now, if you don't tell me I can't know baby boy~" Levi purred beside his ear, slightly nibbling on it, only making the other more flustered. Sighing his stood up. "Guess I'll have to leave then" he said with a shake of his head.

That grabbed the other's attention grabbing his ankle in an attempt to stop him (strumming my pain with his fingers~) "No wait I-" he looked Levi in the eye trying to find what words to use. "I- I want y- I want you?" Tears already forming in his eyes the pressure of wording his needs making him even more sensitive under his upperclassmen's amused gaze. Levi nodded as if he was thinking about something, falsely making the other he was done with teasing him.

"Would appreciate it if you elaborated sweetheart. I'm already here, you already have both me and my attention. So what do you want from me little slut?" Eren was now a stuttering mess, blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"I want your- Please please please I want your dick just- please" he cried out trying to get the older boy take pity on him.

"Oh you could've just told me that now couldn't you? See? It wasn't that hard~ Aww, look at you tears already spilling and so aroused so-" He paused to take a breath and look straight (not rlly lol) into Eren's eyes "so messed up and blushing like that when I have barely touched you" he cooed at the younger. While sitting back on the love seat.

"If you want my dick them you'll have to work for it" he said with a smirk, curious as to how the other would react, Eren immediately going forward using his mouth to open the older one's zipper, doing his best to mouth the others member through the fabric with his hands tied behind him, only managing to clumsily fall face first on Levi's lap in his attempt to change his knees in a more comfortable position, making the raven laugh.

"I think that's enough clowning yourself for today... Untie yourself and get ready. Once I'm back I want you three fingers in got that little shit?" The brunette nodding fervently immediately untied his hands and started fingering himself (this emotionally and physically hurts me to write I hope you know that/hj) watching Levi leave, correctly assuming to bring the lube he didn't even know the other owned.

Once Levi came back he was welcomed by a sight that made had him falter for a bit just so he can admire what stood in front of him: Eren knuckle deep in himself panting and moaning out his name, the only thing holding him his left arm. Smirking he removed any clothes he wore before, with two strides he was already close enough to manhandle Eren by his hair having him bend over (I want to die) the love seat, his hand moving from his hair and pushing him onto the furniture by his neck. His other hand already checking out if he's actually three fingers loose. (I want to throw up.)

Once he was sure he whispered a "good boy" before entering the other younger man, enjoying the little noises he got out of him as he went in inch by inch (anatomically, his dick is small but for the sake of the story let's give him a 10 inch dick 😩✋) 

Once he was fully inside of him, Eren was crying and babbling nonsense and without realising he came on the seat which left Levi speechless but too horny too scold him about it, as he started thrusting repeatedly in the other hitting his prostate constantly, driving him crazy.

That went on for quite the while with Levi changing his rythm every now and then enough to make Eren beg for a second release, after a bit Levi took pity on him aiming for his sweet spot again and again. 

"How do you want to come baby?" He managed to get out despite his grunts and groans. Going even harder on the other boy. "I said something brat" He said coming to a halt resulting to Eren whimpering loudly, and stuttering an awnser that sounded a lot like "from you cock" (your big horse shlong- please someone take away my phone or I'll keep making dick jokes) which made Levi to smirk in amusement. 

"Good enough for me" was all he Eren heard before his roommate started going so hard he swore he saw stars while at the same time he closed his hand around his neck, making his breathing near impossible, a few minutes after he started violently shaking and with a choked sob came, Levi following suit as he clenched around him.

As the older boy pulled out he realised that the brunette had passed out, picking him up he cleaned him and the room up and dressed him, tucking him in his bed. After making sure the boy was alright he decided to go for a walk to clean his mind as to what the fuck just happened, not forgetting to give Eren a forehead kiss and not missing the other's smile as he headed out. 

If you want to see the fluffy one I might write just dm me (@_im_hallucination on insta)


End file.
